1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic profile in the form of a foam strip for sealing a gap, especially for sealing the air gap between body parts of motor vehicles, whereby the surface of the foam strip is partially provided with an adhesive layer, as well as to an applicator to bring in a foam profile, especially a rectangular, a L-shaped or a T-shaped foam profile which is provided with an adhesive layer at least on one side, into a gap to be sealed or into a joint to be sealed, especially into a gap or a joint between a fixed body part and a movable body part of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous embodiments of foam strips are known for being used as sealing and/or masking strips, for example for the partial enamelling of motor vehicles or the like. In this respect, not only the penetration of colour mist into a gap of car body parts should be avoided. On the contrary, it should also be avoided that soil particles are ejected out from the joints by air whirling when colour mist has been oversprayed. Such soil particles can precipitate on the fresh distributed enamel and lead to a defective enamel spot.
So, for example, foam strips with a rectangular section are known, whereby one side of the foam strip is provided with an adhesive layer to fix the strip at the desired place of the object to be sealed. Such strips are also used for the sealing of windows and doors.
Other section profiles are also disclosed by the state of the art, such as circular or approximately circular foam strips which also have an adhesive layer for fixing. These strips can also be configured as hollow parts so as to obtain a better compressibility.
Nevertheless, a drawback of the known foam strips for sealing and masking is to be found in the fact that the application possibilities of a specific foam strip are limited to a certain problem task, since the foam strip can only be used for a defined joint width or the like because of the dimensioning and the plastic moulding of the specific foam strip.
Furthermore, the fixing or the inserting of the strips into a gap to be sealed is difficult and complicated, since the foam strip has to be much bigger than the gap to be sealed for a firm support of the foam strip. However, this oversize must first be pressed through the gap which is much narrower. Because of its big dimensions to ensure a sufficient sealing, the foam strip is exposed, in its final position, to high bending loads which have an effect on an adhesive joint between the foam strip and a car body wall. In unfavourable cases, it comes to a peeling off of the adhesive joint so that, already after a short time, the foam strip works loose from the car body part and does not guarantee an effective sealing of the gap any longer. When preparing a car body for example for a repair enamelling, it is generally necessary to mask certain parts or sections so that they do not come into contact with a spray enamel during the later enamelling operation. Adhesive strips, plastic strips and/or foam strips are adequate means for this purpose.
When positioning such strips or combinations of foam strips with paper adhesive strips, the sticking work often has to be performed under very confined conditions in which the hollow spaces are so narrow that a perfect sticking can only be obtained with a correspondingly designed applicator. Especially at places of difficult access, there are special difficulties, because of this lack of space, since it comes again and again to unintended contacts between the foam strip or between the foam strip lined with adhesive paper and surfaces of the spots to be sealed, for example of a car body.
When fitting plastic profiles for gap sealing which are joined with glue or with a paper adhesive strip to a surface of a gap inner side, it has thus proved to be a problem that these plastic profiles are difficult to handle with, since, when positioning the sealing profile in a gap to be sealed, the adhesive layer comes into contact prematurely, i.e. before the sealing profile is in the desired final position, with a surface and adheres thereto. This makes difficult or, in the unfavourable cases, prevents an exact positioning of the plastic profile in a gap to be sealed.
Therefore, the aim of the invention is to create an efficiently adhering plastic profile, preferably in form of a foam strip, which can, however, easily be detached from a car body part, as well as to make available an applicator for inserting the foam strip, whereby a safe and durable support of the foam profile in a gap to be sealed is guaranteed, even if the foam strip is exposed to high bending loads, and simultaneously a simple mounting of the strip is possible. Moreover, the plastic profile should be easy to handle with and should be applicable without a great deal of time, even by unskilled staff, to seal the gap between two components, especially between two body parts of vehicles.
For this purpose, according to the invention, the fixing means has at least two legs which are hinged together, whereby a first leg is connected to the foam strip by means of a first adhesive layer and a second leg is provided with a second adhesive layer for the connection with a gap inner side.
This has the advantage that the adhesive surface on the gap inner side can be configured with any variable size and that it is not exposed to any bending load. This prevents a shearing off, and the adhesive joint has a high durableness or is stable at least for the duration of the application. Because the first and the second adhesive layer are placed on one side of the fixing means, a hinge-type arrangement of the fixing means is possible which spans even narrow bending radii of the foam strip and so diverts lateral power from the adhesive joint with the gap inner side.
A connection which is particularly strong and reliable can be obtained between the foam strip and the fixing means by placing an additional nondetachable adhesive joint between the fixing means and the foam strip. This adhesive joint is preferably stronger than the inherent strength of the foam strip and of the fixing means.
Preferably, the fixing means is folded up before the foam strip is placed. The fact that sides of the legs of the fixing means which are opposite to the first and second adhesive layer are respectively provided with a third and a fourth adhesive layer efficiently prevents the fixing means from unfolding, before the foam strip is placed.
The third and fourth adhesive layer are preferably redetachable or at least redetachable in an easier way than the first and second adhesive layer. This guarantees the unfolding of the fixing means, after the foam strip has been inserted into a gap to be sealed.
Moreover, according to the invention, the fixing means has a first layer and a second layer, whereby the second layer has a redetachable adhesive coating for fixing to a gap inner side and the first layer is a nondetachable adhesive joint between the second layer and the foam strip.
This has the advantage that the adhesive surface on a gap inner side can be configured with any variable size and is not exposed to any bending load. This prevents a shearing off, and the adhesive joint has a high durableness or is stable at least for the duration of the application.
A particularly durable and reliable joint between the foam strip and the fixing means is obtained by the fact that the nondetachable adhesive joint is stronger than the inherent strength of the foam strip and of the second layer. The second layer is preferably a paper strip or a plastic strip and advantageously contains a textile ply.
For a foam strip of the above stated art, it is provided for that the adhesive layer as a fixing means is configured according to at least one of the assigned claims.
For an applicator of the above stated art, it is provided for that the applicator has a handle part and a receptacle part for the foam profile, whereby the receptacle part has, at one end opposite to the handle part, an elastic element to hold the foam profile. This helps advantageously for the introduction and the fixing of the foam strip in a gap to be sealed, since the elastic element allows for a firm pressing of the foam strip onto a gap inner wall.
Since the elastic element is L-shaped and at least partially encloses an end of a foam profile which is contained in the receptacle part, the elastic element has, in addition to this, a retaining function for the foam strip and thus efficiently prevents from a premature dropping of the foam strip out of the applicator.
Furthermore, an applicator according to the invention is configured such that the receptacle part has a guiding rail which encloses the foam profile at one end opposite to the adhesive layer, whereby the rail has a longitudinal slot out of which projects an end which carries the adhesive layer, whereby a first stopper is also configured along the longitudinal slot, stopper which supports the part of the foam profile which is projecting out of the longitudinal slot on a side opposite to the adhesive layer. This advantageously results in a device with which a foam profile can easily and quickly be brought into a joint or a gap.
A maximal functionality of the elastic element is obtained by the fact that the elastic element is placed at the end of the stopper which is opposite to the handle part and that it preferably rises above the stopper.
With a second stopper which is placed at an end of the handle part which is turned toward the guiding rail, we obtain an easy handling in a particularly advantageous way, since the insertion depth of the foam profile is determined by the stopper and has not to be manually adjusted.
A second adjustable stopper advantageously allows an adaptation of the applicator to different gap and joint types.
A handle which is bent off relative to the first stopper advantageously improves the handling of the applicator. Since an antiadhesive layer is placed at one end of the handle which is opposite to the guiding rail, the handle can also be used for the complete insertion of the foam profile into the gap. This reduces the number of required tools for the fixing of the foam profile.
Sliding paddings on the first and/or on the second stopper prevent a scratching of the adjacent car body parts.
To this end, according to the invention, a fixing means is provided for on the plastic profile, fixing means on which or adjacent to which at least a prominence is so placed that it projects over an adhering surface of the fixing means and avoids an unintended contact of the adhering surface with a surface.
This has the advantage that the positioning and handling of a plastic profile equipped with this fixing means is considerably improved, since the fixing means does not adhere to surfaces in an unintended manner, until the desired position of the plastic profile in a gap to be sealed is reached. Thereby a lateral displacement of the plastic profile along a surface is possible without premature adhering of the fixing means.
The premature adhering of the fixing means to a surface is still avoided by the fact that at least two prominences are placed adjacent to the fixing means.
A selective adhering of the fixing means at a desired position without the risk of premature adhering is obtained by the fact that the prominence which at least exists is configured in such a way that, for the bonding of the fixing means with a surface, a predetermined power onto the fixing means is necessary to overcome the resistance of the prominence.
Advantageously, the prominence which at least exists is flexibly deformable and especially compressible.
To obtain a simple construction, the prominence which at least exists is configured as a single piece with the plastic profile or a single piece with the fixing means. However, combinations of both advantageous embodiments are possible.
The adhering surface of the fixing means is advantageously an adhesive surface, the plastic profile a foam profile and/or the fixing means a paper adhesive strip with a first adhesive layer and a second adhesive layer, whereby the second adhesive layer for fixing to a gap inner side is a redetachable adhesive coating on the paper adhesive strip and the first adhesive layer is a nondetachable adhesive joint between the paper adhesive strip and the plastic profile, whereby particularly preferably the prominence which exists at least is configured as at least one bent end of the paper adhesive strip.
In a particularly advantageous way, the prominence which exists at least is a padding coating on the fixing means.
A simple assembly with low manufacturing costs can be obtained by configuring the prominence adjacent to the fixing means as an edge of a sunk joint of the plastic profile for receiving the fixing means.
Hereby, it is particularly preferred that the edge is configured circulating around the fixing means and/or as a lateral prominence adjacent to at least two ends of the fixing means.
For the plastic profile of the above stated art, according to the invention, the adhesive agent is designed as described above.
Advantageously, the plastic profile is a foam strip and has a sunk joint, preferably on at least one side.
The adhesive agent is advantageously placed in the joint which exists at least.
Advantageously, the plastic profile has a T-profile, a circular profile, a trapezoidal profile, a triangular profile, a polygonal profile, a hexagonal profile, a Y-profile or a rectangular profile.
For this purpose, according to the invention, at least one sunk joint is configured to receive the adhesive agent on the plastic profile, the surface of which is at least partially provided with an adhesive agent.
This has the advantage that the positioning and handling of a plastic profile equipped with this fixing means is considerably improved, since the fixing means does not adhere to surfaces in an unintended manner, until the desired position of the plastic profile in a gap to be sealed is reached. Thereby a lateral displacement of the plastic profile along a surface is possible without premature adhering of the fixing means.
Advantageously, a paper strip is placed as an adhesive element in the sunk joint with a first adhesive layer and a second adhesive layer, whereby the second adhesive layer for fixing to a gap inner side is a redetachable adhesive coating on the paper strip and the first adhesive layer is a nondetachable adhesive joint between the paper strip and the plastic profile. This results in a simple and efficient construction.
For a simple assembly and a simple manufacturing of a plastic profile according to the invention, an adhesive layer is placed as an adhesive element in the sunk joint directly on the surface of the plastic profile.
The adhesive layer ist advantageously a hot-melt glue.
To obtain a redetachable adhering between the plastic profile and a surface in a gap to be sealed, the adhesive layer further has, on its side opposite to the plastic profile, a glue layer of a redetachable glue.
The plastic profile is advantageously a foam strip.
Advantageously, the plastic profile has a T-profile, a circular profile, a trapezoidal profile, a triangular profile, a polygonal profile, a hexagonal profile, a Y-profile or a rectangular profile.
To obtain a simple producibility of the plastic profile according to the invention, the sunk joint is designed as a recess in the plastic profile over a whole width of the plastic profile.
To obtain a supplementary sealing of the adhesive element against the surroundings through a continuous border area, the sunk joint is designed as a slot with a predetermined width in the plastic profile.
The fact that at least one sunk joint is configured on the plastic profile has the advantage that such a plastic profile can be better processed when using the gap sealing.
Thus, the joint preferably has, for example, the form of a right parallelepiped, and especially its length is 10 mm to 20 mm, especially 15 mm.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the joint is cuneiform, whereby side walls of the cuneiform joint preferably enclose an angle of approximately 15 to 45 degrees, especially an angle of 30 degrees.
Preferably, the joint width is approximately 1 mm to 4 mm, preferably 1,5 mm or 2,5 mm.
An even better processing when using the plastic profile according to the invention is obtained by the fact that at least two joints with a different section are configured.
Preferably, the plastic profile has a rectangular profile with two cuneiform joints and a right parallelepiped shaped joint on a long side of the rectangular profile.
In a particularly preferred way, the right parallelepiped shaped joint is placed at a distance of approximately 0,5 to 3 mm, especially of 1,2 mm, from a cuneiform joint.
The plastic profile is preferably a foam profile.
An additional support through a corresponding adhesive force is obtained by the fact that a paper adhesive strip is placed as an adhesive element in the sunk joint, whereby the paper adhesive strip has a first adhesive layer and a second adhesive layer, whereby the second adhesive layer for fixating on a gap inner side is a redetachable adhesive coating on the paper adhesive strip and the first adhesive layer is a nondetachable adhesive joint between the paper adhesive strip and the plastic profile.
Alternatively, an adhesive layer is placed as an adhesive agent in the sunk joint directly on the surface of the plastic profile. Preferably, the adhesive layer has a hotmelt glue.
To obtain a detachable joint between the plastic profile and a surface in a gap to be sealed, the adhesive layer further has, on its side opposite to the plastic profile, a glue layer of a redetachable glue.
Advantageously, the plastic profile has a T-profile, a circular profile, a trapezoidal profile, a triangular profile, a polygonal profile, a hexagonal profile, a Y-profile or a rectangular profile.
To obtain a simple producibility of the plastic profile according to the invention, the sunk joint is configured as a recess in the plastic profile over a whole width of the plastic profile.
To obtain a supplementary sealing of the adhesive element against the surroundings through a continuous border area, the sunk joint is configured as a slot with a predetermined width in the plastic profile.
To this end, the invention provides for that the adhesive means is an adhesive strip with at least a first adhesive coating, whereby the adhesive strip is joined to the plastic profile only in a predetermined area which is smaller than the extension of the adhesive strip.
This has the advantage that such a plastic profile can be universally used and can be applied in practically any joint of any kind.
Preferably, the adhesive strip is a paper adhesive detachable strip and the plastic profile a foam strip or a joint sealing strip.
For a stable and operationally reliable construction, the joint between the adhesive strip and the plastic profile is a nondetachable adhesive joint, whereby the joint between the adhesive strip and the plastic profile is preferably performed by a glue, the strength of which is higher than the inherent strength of the material of the plastic profile.
Preferably, the joint between the adhesive strip and the plastic profile is a hot-melt adhesive joint.
A particularly effective and flexibly usable construction is obtained by the fact that the adhesive strip is a paper adhesive strip with a first adhesive layer and a second adhesive layer, whereby the second adhesive layer for fixing to a gap inner side is a redetachable adhesive coating on the paper adhesive strip and the first adhesive layer is the joint between the paper adhesive strip and the plastic profile.
For a simple transport without the risk of unintended adhering of the adhesive coating on a surface before application in a joint to be sealed, the first adhesive coating is covered by means of a detachable silicone paper.
The silicone paper advantageously has holes at predetermined intervals. These holes serve as adhesive spots for rolled up, ranged plastic profiles.
An advantageous supplementary covering of areas around the gap to be sealed is obtained by the fact that the adhesive strip projects over the dimensions of the plastic profile on at least one side.
A simple possibility of a further adhesive joint with covering means adjacent to the gap to be sealed is obtained by the fact that a second adhesive strip, which has a second adhesive coating, is placed on the adhesive strip.
Preferably, the second adhesive coating is orientated in the direction opposite to the first adhesive coating.
For a safe transport, the second adhesive coating is covered by a detachable silicone paper.
The silicone paper advantageously has holes at predetermined intervals. These holes serve as adhesive spots for rolled up, ranged plastic profiles.
Preferably, the ratio of one length of the adhesive joint between the adhesive strip and the plastic profile to one length of the adhesive strip is 1:2 to 1:20, especially 1:7, 1:8 or 1:12.
In a particularly advantageous way, the plastic profile has a trapezoidal section or has the shape of a prismoid. For special uses, a recess is preferably provided for in the plastic profile, recess in which the adhesive strip or the adhesive strips is(are) placed.
For a method of the above stated art according to the invention, following steps are provided for according to the invention
(a) Insertion of the plastic profile into a gap to be sealed,
(b) Realization of an adhesive joint between the first adhesive layer of the adhesive strip and the surface in the gap to be sealed
(c) Bending off of the plastic profile into the gap into a position to be tightly sealed into a first predetermined direction and
(d) Bending off of one end of the adhesive strip into a second predetermined direction, whereby the second predetermined direction is orientated opposite to the first predetermined direction.
A complete sealing and covering on desired spots is advantageously obtained by the following additional step:
(e) Realization of a joint, especially of an adhesive joint, between the end of the adhesive strip which has been bent off at step (d) and additional covering means.
Especially for the carrying out of the above stated method, the invention provides for an applicator for a plastic profile for sealing a gap with a base plate for guiding the plastic profile in the gap to be sealed and a handle which is placed on a first side of the base plate, whereby a guiding rail is moreover placed on the base plate, whereby the guiding rail at least partially encompasses the plastic profile and has a stopper as a lateral guide for the plastic profile.
This applicator has the advantage that it enables a simple and quick fixing of the plastic profile.
The guiding rail is placed on the base plate movable thereto so as to be able, when moving the applicator along a gap to be sealed, to avoid any obstacles without having to set down the applicator.
The guiding rail is appropriately movable into a direction substantially perpendicuar to the longitudinal extension of the plastic strip relative to the base plate.
For a defined guiding, a recess is made in the base plate, recess through which the fixing means grip into the guiding rail so that the guiding rail is movable along the recess relative to the base plate.
A pretensioned element, which exercises a force onto the guiding rail in direction of the plastic profile, is placed on the guiding rail so as to obtain a continuous guiding for which the plastic profile is held or guided on the base plate by the guiding rail.
The pretensioned element is appropriately a spring which is preferably supported on an abutment on the handle.
The stopper of the guiding rail is appropriately designed as several spaced ribs, whereby the ribs run in the part of the guiding rail which partially encompasses the plastic profile.
The ribs are preferably orientated parallel the one to the other and an end of the ribs is respectively connected to the guiding rail and a respectively opposite end constitutes a stopping face for the plastic profile, whereby the latter ends of the ribs constitute several discrete stopping faces parallel to one side of the plastic profile.
In a further preferred embodiment, the stopper of the guiding rail is a L-shaped rail which is parallel to the guiding rail and on the guiding rail. A long leg of the L-shaped rail runs parallel to the base plate and is fixed to the guiding rail.
A gap is appropriately designed to receive a part of the plastic profile, for example a projecting adhesive strip, between the stopper and the guiding rail on one side which encompasses the plastic profile.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the guiding rail is L-shaped, whereby a leg of the L-shaped rail is parallel to the base plate.
A further support for the fixing of the plastic profile in a gap to be sealed is obtained by the fact that an additional stopper is configured at an end of the guiding rail which is opposite to the handle part. Preferably, this additional stopper extends substantially perpendicular to the base plate, whereby it extends especially away from the guiding rail in direction of the base plate or away from the base plate.
For a troublefree uninterrupted guiding of the plastic profile in the applicator, an antiadhesive coating is at least partially configured on a surface of the guiding rail which is turned to the plastic profile.
The handle appropriately has a predetermined angle with the base plate.
A second guiding rail is placed at an end opposite to the handle for the additional guiding of the plastic profile on two sides of the base plate. This second guiding rail runs parallel to the stopper of the guiding rail. It is advantageous that the second guiding rail along the end of the base plate is tipped about a predetermined angle relative to the stopper of the guiding rail, whereby the second guiding rail is tipped towards the plastic profile or away from this plastic profile.
Further advantageous embodiments are indicated in the subclaims.
The invention will be explained in detail below with reference to embodiments shown in the drawings.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional view of a plastic profile in the form of a T-shaped foam strip with a fixing means according to a first preferred embodiment.
FIG. 2A shows a sectional view of a gap to be sealed when inserting a T-shaped foam strip according to FIG. 1.
FIG. 2B shows a sectional view of a gap to be sealed with an inserted T-shaped foam strip.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show views similar to FIGS. 2A and 2B, however with another embodiment for the applicator and the foam strip.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show sectional views of a foam strip with the fixing means according to FIG. 1.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show sectional views of a foam strip with a fixing means according to the invention according to a second preferred embodiment.
FIGS. 8 and 9 show views similar to FIGS. 3A and 3B, however with the embodiment of the fixing means of FIGS. 6 and 7.
FIG. 10 shows a sectional view of a gap to be sealed between two car body parts during the action of inserting a T-shaped foam strip into the gap by means of an applicator.
FIG. 11 shows a sectional view of a gap to be sealed between a fixed and a movable car body part during the action of inserting an approximately rectangular foam strip into the gap by means of an applicator.
FIG. 12 shows a sectional view of a narrow gap to be sealed between a fixed and a movable car body part (vehicle rear flap) with an approximately rectangular foam strip fixed to the fixed car body part for a maximal gap width.
FIG. 13 shows a sectional view of a further embodiment of a plastic profile with a fixing means.
FIGS. 14 to 17 respectively show sectional views of different embodiments of plastic profiles with fixing means.
FIGS. 18 to 29 respectively show sectional views of fixing means on different plastic profiles.
FIGS. 30 to 32 show sectional views of plastic profiles with fixing means after their positioning in a gap to be sealed.
FIGS. 33 shows a sectional view of a preferred embodiment of a plastic profile with a fixing means.
FIG. 34A shows a sectional view of a preferred embodiment of a plastic profile of FIG. 30 with another embodiment of the profile section.
FIG. 34B shows a partial sectional view of the preferred embodiment of a plastic profile according to FIG. 14 when sticked on.
FIG. 35 shows a sectional view of a further preferred embodiment of a plastic profile.
FIG. 36A shows a sectional view of the embodiment of the plastic profile according to FIG. 35 with another embodiment of the profile section.
FIG. 36B shows a sectional view of the embodiment of the plastic profile according to FIG. 36A when sticked on.
FIG. 37 shows a sectional view of a further embodiment of a plastic profile with a cuneiform recess.
FIG. 38 shows a sectional view of an arrangement of several plastic profiles with lateral tearoff edges.
FIG. 40 shows a sectional view of an arrangement of plastic profiles according to the second embodiment according to FIG. 39.
FIG. 41 shows a sectional view of the embodiment according to FIG. 39 with a paper adhesive strip.
FIG. 42 shows a schematic representation of the use of a plastic profile according to the embodiment according to FIG. 37.
FIG. 43 shows a sectional view of a further embodiment of a plastic profile.
FIG. 44 shows a sectional view of a further embodiment of a plastic profile.
FIG. 45 shows a sectional view of a further embodiment of a plastic profile.
FIG. 46 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile according to the embodiment of FIG. 45.
FIG. 47 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door on lock level and a car body part.
FIG. 48 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between the door and a door sleeper B-column.
FIG. 49 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between the door on door middle level and a car body part.
FIG. 50 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the area lateral to a back window and a car body part.
FIG. 51 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 52 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 53 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the lower area and a of a floor body part.
FIG. 54 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door on lock level and a car body part.
FIG. 55 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between the door and a door sleeper Bcolumn.
FIG. 56 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between door on door middle level and a car body part.
FIG. 57 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the are lateral to a back window and a car body part.
FIG. 58 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 59 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 60 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the lower area and a floor body part.
FIG. 61 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the area lateral/over the lock and a car body part.
FIG. 62 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the area middle/window and a car body part.
FIG. 63 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the upper area and a top body part.
FIG. 64 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the upper area and a vertical window pillar.
FIG. 65 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 66 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a back flap in the lateral area and a car body part.
FIG. 67 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the area lateral/over the lock and a car body part.
FIG. 68 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the area middle/window and a car body part.
FIG. 69 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the upper area and a top body part.
FIG. 70 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door in the upper area and a vertical window pillar.
FIG. 71 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between an engine bonnet and a mud guard.
FIG. 72 shows a sectional view of an example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a back flap in the lateral area and a car body part.
FIG. 73 shows a sectional view of a further example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door and a car body part.
FIG. 74 shows a sectional view of a further example of application of a plastic profile in the gap between a door and a car body part.
FIG. 75 shows a top view of a silicone paper.
FIG. 76 shows a sectional view of a further example of application in the gap between a door and a car body part.
FIG. 76A shows a sectional view of an example of application of a further embodiment of a plastic profile in a gap between two car body parts.
FIGS. 77 to 80 show in sectional views further preferred embodiments of a plastic profile.
FIG. 81 shows a sectional view of a first preferred embodiment of an applicator according to the invention.
FIG. 82 shows a topview of a first preferred embodiment of an applicator according to the invention.
FIG. 83 shows a sectional view of a second preferred embodiment of an applicator according to the invention.
FIG. 84 shows a topview of a second preferred embodiment of an applicator according to the invention.
FIG. 85 shows a sectional view of a further example of application of a plastic strip according to the invention in the gap between a door and a car body part.